1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the coating of glass surfaces, especially glass bottles with a strongly adhering homogeneous and transparent synthetic coat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The coating of glass surfaces, especially glass bottles with a strongly adhering, homogeneous and transparent synthetic coat, bestows upon the bottles an extraordinary safety upon their filling with carbonic acid containing beverages, such as mineral water, beer, fruit juices, etc., as well as prolonging the durability of multi-way bottles. Upon the influence of strikes and impacts, and also upon heating under the sun or by other heat sources, unprotected bottles have readily exploded in the past, resulting as a consequence in various severe bodily injuries, especially eye injuries on humans.
Some of the previously known coatings used for these purposes have the disadvantage, that the coating overlay becomes turbid after repeated cleanings, which effect can be attributed in thermoplastic materials possibly to a post-crystallization effect of the synthetic material. Such bottles convey a negative impression optically and are therefore psychologically undesirable from the viewpoint of marketing. Various coating materials have the disadvantage of being susceptible to oxidation, which leads to embrittlement of the overlay coat and therefore, especially in the case of multi-way bottles to a loss in the ability to protect against splintering.